Scars of the Heart
by Briefs Hikaru
Summary: While Trunks and Vegeta are in the room of Spirit and Time, Vegeta asks Trunks a question about his past. Trunks reveals to him how Gohan died and why. Sort of AU. Please r & r!


(A/N: ) This is a story about Gohan's death in the Miari timeline. I know this isn't what really happened but I got the idea and it wouldn't leave me alone so, here's the story. Please r & r! All flames will be used for making S'mores! *eats a s'more* Mmm. Tasty!  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own DBZ . If I did, Miari Trunks would have been in more episodes. *hug Trunks*  
  
Scars of the Heart  
  
Trunks and Vegeta had been sparring for days in the Room of Spirit and Time, only stopping to eat and sleep. Finally, Vegeta decided they could stop long enough to take a shower. There were two showers and one large bathtub. They both decided to wash their clothes in the tub and hang them to dry while they took showers.  
  
Vegeta came out of his shower, already dressed again in his training outfit. Trunks stood against the smooth wall in only his pants with his tank in his hands. He was leaning against the wall, staring out into space, as if he'd meant to put his shirt on but something had distracted him in the distance.  
  
Vegeta looked off to where he was looking but saw nothing. He looked back to Trunks and took a moment to stare into his eyes. Trunks' eyes, deep and blue, looked far and distant. Hopeless and alone, as if he were thinking of the most tragic thing in the world, almost like he was going to cry.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "You crying brat?" Trunks didn't answer. It was as if he hadn't heard Vegeta's word or had any knowledge that he even existed. Vegeta was about to say something else before Trunks sighed and answered,  
  
"No, Otousan. I'm not crying. I can't cry anymore." Vegeta stared, wondering what the hell he meant. He stared even more at Trunks and noticed large burn marks all over him, along with hundreds of scars and newly acquired bruises, enough to rival his own even. There was a particularly huge burn that stood out. It covered the entire section from his mid-waist on the left side, to his left shoulder line and continued onto his arm, stopping about an inch after his elbow.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" he asked. Trunks didn't look towards him, only answering.  
  
"A fight. Not a struggle, as I wish it was." Vegeta wondered what he meant by that. A struggle? " I wish it was a struggle because in a fight, you have a chance of retaliation. An opportunity to resist. " He continued as if he was reading Vegeta's mind. " I wish I hadn't of had a choice. Then maybe I could have an excuse. " He paused, as if he was searching for an easy way to tell it. " I was becoming too strong too fast. While I still was no threat to them, the androids felt that, one day, if I kept up the pace I was at, I would have a chance at destroying them. So before I got the chance, they decided to get rid of me.  
  
"I was about thirteen I guess, Gohan had been training me for sometime. I was learning everything as fast as I could, rarely resting. I was also high-headed, arrogant that I could defeat them. I see now how stupid I was. How careless.  
  
"When the androids attacked, I went out with Gohan to fight them."  
  
~~~ "Well sis, what do we have here?" Juuhachigou looked over at the two Saiyans who'd just landed, looking ready to fight.  
  
"Grr. Why do they always have to show up and ruin our fun?"  
  
"Fun? So is that what you call it? Is that what you call destroying innocent lives?" Gohan yelled, powering up to Super Saiyan. Juuhachigou smiled and flew at Gohan. She was mad at leaving her brother to the fun of destroying the other one, but enjoying the fact that she'd have some fun in fighting Gohan.  
  
~~~  
  
"While she kept Gohan busy, Juunanagou attended to his work with me. I'd never had such a beating in my life. Also, I'd never been shot before. It's an experience I could have lived without, but anyway..."  
  
~~~  
  
"Let him go!" yelled Gohan, "Leave him alone, it's between you and me!" Juunanagou smirked and tightened his head lock on Trunks. Trunks winced , but aside from that didn't move. He was too tired, too beaten, and he couldn't breath.  
  
"Trunks!" Gohan called, " Hang on!" Trunks barely heard him though, his senses were fading. Everything looked darker than it should have.  
  
Juunanagou shifted, and Trunks couldn't tell what he was doing until he felt the smooth metal of Juunanagou's pistol on his cheek.  
  
"What?" asked Gohan, " Juunanagou, what are you...?"  
  
"If you take one more step, I'll shoot him. Maybe from a regular gun and from a distance you can withstand bullets easily, but with my advanced pistol and from point blank range? I think it will do significant damage." Gohan stared in fear. Juunanagou laughed softly. " You see your dilemma, right? If you try to save him, I'll kill him before you have the chance. And if you stay there, you'll have to watch him die. He's too weak to last much longer. I can already feel his heart slowing. He isn't breathing too well. If you leave, you won't have to watch him die but you'll have to live with the fact that you abandoned you're only and last friend." He smiled, his cold empty eyes staring into Gohan's. "So, what's your choice?" Gohan didn't move. He hadn't a clue of what to do. He asked,  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why him? He's no threat to you." Juuhachigou laughed.  
  
"He is getting too strong, too fast. If we let him live, he may become a threat to us."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Gohan asked, " Well what about me? I'm a lot stronger than he is. Why don't you come after me?" Juuhachigou tossed her hair.  
  
"You? Ha! You've been fighting us for almost thirteen years now, and your only main power increase is that now you can chance your hair color. Besides that, you have improved much slower than he has. We won't allow anyone to defeat us. So we're going to stop the problem he's causing right now."  
  
"No! I won't let you!" Gohan said stepping towards Juunanagou. Juunana fired a shot into Trunks' shoulder.  
  
"Do you think I'm playing with you? I said not a step closer, " Juunanagou said scowling as he shot another bullet through closer to Trunks' neck.  
  
"NO! " Gohan cried, " Stop!" He sank to his knees as Juunanagou put the end of the gun against Trunks' temple. Trunks tried to move away from the burning end of the gun, but Juunana shot him in his other shoulder.  
  
"Don't you get any ideas about escaping either, " he told him, " Or I'll kill you and your friend. You wouldn't want to be the cause of Gohan's death now would you?" Trunks' fury was growing, and it had reached a breaking point, letting out any strength he had left in him, he elbowed Juunanagou in his chin, knocking him back. He jumped up and kicked Juunanagou across his face, sending the gun flying. He jumped back, grabbing it and pointed it at Juunanagou, who froze.  
  
"Give it up kid," he said, " You're too weak to take me out."  
  
"It doesn't take a lot of strength to pull a trigger," Trunks said, taking aim. Juunanagou was going to say something, but didn't as he saw Trunks pull back on the trigger. Everyone froze, waiting to see if Trunks could blow Juunana's head off. Nothing. No noise, no bullet.  
  
Trunks tried again, but it became clear the gun was empty. Juunanagou laughed. He laughed out loud and long at the look of shock and fear on Trunks' face.  
  
"You two just can't seem to catch a break can you? Huh? Well? It's so sad. I feel sorry for you!" He chuckled as he began to laugh again. "Like a dog whose too sick to stand up. Or a house whose lost a leg. "Again, laughter. "But, you know, the best thing to do to a sick dog?" He paused as if waiting for answer. Then said, in his deep cruel voice, " Put him out of his misery."  
  
~~~  
  
"We had been inside a ruined building chased there by the androids. They decided, to burn the place, to have us burned to death. They set fire to the building and ran off, leaving us trapped. There was no way out but through the fire. So that's the way we went, me stumbling every two feet from all of my injuries, and Gohan trying to pull me along. I was too weak to make it out though. I collapsed falling on my left side. I found out later that Gohan had to carry me out, then put out our flaming clothes with water from a near by stream.  
  
"Well, after I healed, I kept many burn marks from that battle. This one is the largest."  
  
~~~  
  
The building was a blaze around them. He heard Gohan yelling something about leaving.  
  
'Yeah,' he thought, ' Leaving would be a definite good thing.' He turned, trying to keep up as Gohan dragged him along. The heat was becoming unbearable. Trunks screamed in pain as the flames burned his skin. A red haze fell over his eyes. He was so tired. He didn't want to run anymore. He saw the beam of wood laying on the ground. He could have jumped over it, but he wanted nothing more than to stop, so he didn't. He closed his eyes and accepted sleep as he tripped and fell to the ground. Gohan skidded to a halt and turned around to pick him up. As he did, a beam over head snapped and fell down, it's end jamming itself into Gohan's stomach. He pulled it out as the blood from the wound began to pour out. He lifted Trunks off and got out of the building as fast as he could, which was slower now that he had such a serious injury.  
  
Knowing this town had a stream running threw it, he flew there and rested himself and Trunks in it, putting out the flames on their clothes. He breathed deeply, trying to find the strength to get up, or even move, but there was none. The life was draining out of him, as he felt it was leaving Trunks. But Trunks was still fighting. Maybe he could still make it.  
  
"I'm sorry, little brother," he choked out, reaching out his hand to touch Trunks' cheek. " I tried my best to keep you safe. You have- " he coughed up some blood," You...have...to make it. You are...the last... hope." His body slacked as the last of his strength left him and his spirit went to join those of his father, Piccolo and his other friends.  
  
When Trunks woke up, he was in a hospital room with his mom by his bedside and in a lot of pain. She told him he'd been in a coma for two weeks, and although he was terribly injured, the doctors said he could make a full recovery.  
  
"Then... Gohan?" he asked," Will he live too?" Bulma looked way from her son, not being able to face him. She couldn't answer him, but Trunks didn't need her to anymore. He knew.  
  
~~~  
  
"Heh, so is that why you always wear a jacket? To cover that burn?" Vegeta asked. Trunks nodded, slipping on his shirt.  
  
" There are some things I chose to forget. There are other things I want to forget, yet always remember. " he said, pulling on his jacket as well." And still, there are other things I want to remember, but can't."  
  
"Like what?" Vegeta asked, skeptically. Trunks closed his eyes, sighing deeply, in his own world again for a moment, before answering.  
  
"A scar on my skin. Something I can see, and yet I ignore it. To me it doesn't exist."  
  
~~~  
  
He was glad to finally be out of that bed and able to freely walk again. Trunks slipped the jacket on over his tank. It wasn't cold out and he really didn't need it, but he wore it anyway. He didn't really want to look at a reminder of those painful, seemingly endless weeks of physical therapy.  
  
~~~  
  
"And there's a scar on my soul, a mistake I made in my life that I know of. I want to leave in the past, but I know it will always stay with me."  
  
~~~  
  
Trunks lay in his bed, rolling and shifting in an uneasy sleep.  
  
As he dreamt, he could almost hear Gohan's voice in his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan," he cried " I'm so sorry." Gohan's body formed, seemingly from nowhere, and he wrapped his arms around Trunks, trying to comfort him, even from the other world.  
  
"It's my fault, isn't it Gohan?" he asked, " It's my fault. I lost you when I gave up. When I tripped in that fire. If I'd been stronger, if I'd just waited until we were outside...then maybe..."  
  
~~~  
  
"And there's a scar on my heart. A deep damage, who's full effects that have changed me no one will ever know. Only I know what it's taken from me, what I wish I could remember."  
  
~~~  
  
Trunks looked on as they lowered the casket into the ground. The large, black box that held his best friends body. After it had been covered and the others had left, Trunks knelt by the newly overturned earth, running his fingers across the engraved letters of the tombstone.  
  
He reached up a hand to wipe away the tears from his eyes, but when his fingers touched his cheek, he realized they were dry. Trunks looked down at his hand, and in that brief instant realized something.  
  
He had forgotten how to cry.  
  
A/N : Please R & R. Thanks! 


End file.
